When Eternity Ceases
by Leyaeb
Summary: During the battle against Grindelwald-Albus is admitted to St. Mungo's because of the torturous experience, and Minerva watches him forget the love they had. Happy ending! There will be 8 chaps! Please R and R!
1. Chapter 1

When Eternity Ceases

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Minerva threw herself behind a tree to avoid the green streak of light. She heard it hit the trunk and crack the strong, aged wood as if it were a twig. Desperately she looked around, trying to locate anyone who was not trying to kill her. Because of the smoke, she could only see about fifteen feet to each side, so her search was fruitless.

She knew what she had to do. She had to leap out from behind the tree and kill the wizard. Minerva knew she could do it; after all, she was the best dueler Hogwarts, and indeed Britain, had seen for around one hundred years. She knew she had to do it; she knew she had already used that terrible curse countless times, but one more was too much. The Knights of Darkness were horrible, it was true, and their leader Grindelwald was even worse, but they were still people. Minerva forced herself to see a picture in her mind of her parents after Grindelwald's Knights had tortured and murdered them, and she needed no more persuasion.

Wand in hand, Minerva ran out into the open and fixed her aim on the cloaked Knight. "Avada Kedavra!" she shouted. The green jet connected with the wizard and he fell to the ground. Minerva closed her eyes.

Turning her back on the crumpled wizard, Minerva peered around through the smoke and listened as hard as she could. She could still hear shouts, screams, and shrieks, but there seemed to be fewer than earlier that night.

Minerva turned her gaze to the sky above her, clearly visible despite the smoke. It was amazing that, despite the carnage, the stars could still shine so brightly and beautifully. There was also something solemn about the night sky, and Minerva was convinced that God had witnessed the horrors of that night, and was weeping.

Minerva suddenly realized that she felt very weak, that the stars were beginning to spin, and that she was having trouble breathing. Something warm was trickling down her neck. She raised her hand to her ebony hair and felt blood. She looked at her right side and saw that her shoulder, chest, and part of her arm were soaked with blood- far too much blood. She was bleeding to death. "Oh, God," she whispered.

She tried to perform a spell to stem the blood flow, but she was so weakened and spent from the day that she could not do it. Seeing no other option, she began walking, stumbling, and crawling to where she thought she would find the other Aurors. On the way, she passed Alastra Moody, obviously dead. "No," Minerva gasped.

Minerva soon felt that she could not make it any farther. She could not tell which way was up, she could not tell if she was still moving, she could hardly remember her own name. "Albus…" she said quietly, and then fell to the ground, unable to move anymore.

As Minerva lay unconscious, two fleeing Knights passed her. "Oh, so the McGonagall bitch gets to join her parents."

"How did those idiots at the Ministry think she could fight us and live?" He kicked her ribs sharply, hearing several crack, and they both went on, leaving Minerva bleeding and dying on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

When Eternity Ceases

Chapter Two

Albus looked up at the stars. It was incredible, he thought, that the stars could still be majestic on a night such as this. "Watch over her," he prayed.

It had been hours since the fighting had come to a halt. Aurors and other various wizards had stumbled back for a few hours, some hurt worse than others. Albus was thankful that so many had survived, but he knew this battle was not over. The next week would be the end, one way or another.

Two people's absences were horrifyingly obvious: Alastor Moody's sister, Alastra, and Minerva McGonagall. Albus felt tears coming to his eyes as he thought of her. She had been selected to go fight based on her huge magical and mental aptitude, and Albus had not been able to fight this. As it was said, desperate times call for desperate measures. The wizarding world was desperate enough that a seventeen year-old witch had to risk her life.

Albus closed his eyes. He remembered the look she had in her eyes that very morning. It was one of sadness, one of desperation, one of fear. The fact that she had not been able to hide her emotion terrified Albus. Minerva was frighteningly good at hiding all of her emotions, so when she could not, Albus could not bear to think how troubled she was. Albus had kissed her lovingly and they had parted.

Alastor Moody came up beside Albus and placed his hand on Albus's shoulder. Albus tensed.

"Let's go look for them," Alastor said in his low growl of a voice.

Albus nodded mutely, and they set off to find Alastor's sister and his niece.

They searched for nearly an hour before they found either woman. Alastor saw Alastra laying by a ditch. "Oh no…." He fell to the ground beside her and laid his hand on her face. "She's cold." He felt for a pulse. "Nothing."

Alastor sat back on his heels. "That's both of my sisters, Albus. Aurora, and Alastra. If I lose Aurora's daughter too…I'll be the only one left." He spoke with exhaustion.

"Minerva is alive. I can feel it," Albus replied quietly. His heart was still beating, and he felt sure that if Minerva died, he would die too.

Alastor nodded. He levitated his twin and set off with Albus. They searched for what seemed ages more, but they never saw Minerva. At last Alastor said, "We need to get back, Albus. We can…" his voice cracked, "…keep searching tomorrow."

Albus allowed himself to be turned around by Alastor, although his mind was screaming at him. They walked in complete silence, feeling the warmth of the rising sun on their faces. Suddenly, Albus saw something to his left, nearly covered by the shade of a tree. A hand. He knew that hand. "Minerva!"

He broke away from Alastor and went as fast as he could to the tree. He scooped up the body and brought it into the warmth and light. It was indeed Minerva, but as Albus placed her on the ground, he and Alastor gasped simultaneously.

"Oh, Merlin," whispered Albus. The entire right side of Minerva was covered in blood. Her face, her hair her shoulder…Albus felt he could not breathe.

"Is she…is she…?" Alastor stuttered.

Albus put his ear next to her mouth. He could feel her breathing, but it was hardly more than a whisper. He felt for a pulse. "She's alive."

Alastor steadied himself. "Thank Merlin."

Albus gently examined Minerva, his heart pounding in his ears. She was _alive_. He noted that the right side of her chest was not its correct shape. "Someone broke her ribs."

"Bastards."

Albus glanced back at his friend. "I don not know what to do for her. I wish Alastra…." He trailed off.

Alastor nodded. "I know." Alastra had been a Healer at St. Mungo's. "Let's get her back to camp. We have a lot more Healers there."

Albus gently lifted Minerva into his arms. He kissed her forehead. "You are safe now," he whispered.

They walked in silence back to the camp. "What are we going to tell William?" Alastor asked.

Albus stopped. He had forgotten. But what was there to say to a man who lost the love of his life? "I have no idea. It would be much easier to tell his wife." William Weasley and his wife Lynne had been married for years, despite William's rather open affair with Alastra.

At long last they reached the camp. They were immediately confronted by nearly every wizard there.

"How are they, Albus?"

Alastor, Albus realized, was the only one left now who knew of his relationship with Minerva. "Minerva is alive. We lost Alastra."

Avoiding more questions, Albus and Alastor went to the hospital tent.


	3. Chapter 3

When Eternity Ceases

Chapter Three

Albus refused to leave Minerva's beside at all during the next few days. He held her hand as the Healer cleaned the blood off, squeezed it when her head wound was healed, and kissed it when she had her ribs reset.

Minerva was given blood replenishing potion every few hours, as it turned out she had lost more than a third of her blood. Albus sat with her without fail, spending his nights with his forehead rested on the bed. One night, Albus awoke when he felt something on his neck. He reached back to take hold of it and grabbed Minerva's hand. His head sprung up and he stared at her. "Minerva?"

"Albus," she whispered.

Albus ran his fingers along her forehead. He thought he would never see those green eyes again. She looked so beautiful. "Minerva…I have been so worried. I thought you would never wake up."

"I could not leave you."

Albus leaned over and kissed Minerva gently. "I love you, Minerva." He carefully got into the bed beside Minerva and held her close. Minerva ran her fingers through Albus's auburn hair.

Minerva tilted her head slightly so she could kiss Albus again. She sighed into his mouth as his hands sat on her lower back. "I love you, Albus."

Just as the stars began to go out and birds began to sing, Albus and Minerva joined for the first time in a beautiful display of their love fulfilled.

"Tomorrow, my love, I must leave you," Albus said gently.

Minerva stroked his bare chest. "May I not go with you?"

Albus kissed the top of her head. "I must go alone. This is my task." He took Minerva's hand and brought it to his lips. "But I will be back for you."

Her eyes shining, Minerva gave a small smile. "I will wait forever."

Albus smiled back, but he could not help but be troubled. Minerva's lack of quips was unnerving. He had never seen her so silent and vulnerable.

At length, Albus rose. "I love you, Minerva. For eternity."

Minerva gazed back at him, the man who had so recently been her professor, but her greatest love for years. "For eternity," she echoed.

With one last kiss, Albus walked out of the tent to meet Grindelwald, his trembling frame silhouetted against the rising sun.

A/N:

Thanks for reviewing!

Quill of Minerva- The chapter was supposed to end there, but after I read your review and looked back at the chapter, I realized that it did seem kind of abrupt. I added a couple words and I think it makes more sense now. Thanks!

Angeldust-aka-Evilwoman- Yeah, sorry about the cliffhanger! I hope you like this chapter!

Aurinko- Again, sorry about the cliffhanger. I think all of my chapters end up being cliffhangers in all of my stories, which is strange now that I think about it. Hmmm… thanks for reviewing!

bigkihap- Thanks for reviewing! I hope you continue reading and reviewing!

foci- I'm glad you like it so far! Just so you know, I really do not like writing AU things (the farthest I will take it is making up things that _could_ have happened, i.e. moments between Albus and Minerva, and really, their relationship in general), so Minerva will never die in any of my stories unless that is what JKR ends up doing. Thanks for reviewing! I hope the suspense keeps on interesting you!


	4. Chapter 4

When Eternity Ceases

Chapter Four

Minerva sat on a cold, hard rock, watching the stars and praying for Albus. He had been gone for a day and a half, and they had received no word. Minerva knew that the entire camp was nervous and apprehensive. They all knew that Albus was immensely powerful and that he had a far better chance of victory than any other wizard alive, but there was no denying that Grindelwald was immensely powerful as well.

Albus had refused to have anyone accompany him. Minerva knew he would. Although he would not say it out loud, Albus knew he was the only one who could defeat Grindelwald. If any other wizard were to go with him, Albus would have to protect two people, not just one. Chances were more likely that both would perish.

Suddenly, Minerva heard great confusion back at the camp. "Albus," she whispered. She jumped to her feet and sprinted to the noise, ignoring the sharp pain in her newly-healed ribs.

At the camp, there was a large crowd of Healers and Aurors shouting. Minerva ran up to it, trying to make her way through the dense group. She was continually pushed back.

"Hold him down!"

"Get water!"

"Fetch a calming draft!"

Then, above everyone else's voices, Minerva heard her uncle's voice. "Stupefy!"

A shocked silence followed. "Alastor!" someone yelled.

Alastor yelled back. "Now get him to St. Mungo's, damn it!"

Minerva watched in horror as the witches and wizards lifted a bloody, limp body into the air. "Albus!" she screamed.

Minerva felt someone take her around the waist. She fought as hard a spossible to get free until she realized it was her uncle.

"Minerva, calm down. I need you to listen."

"Alastor, no! I need to see Albus! I promised him! I promised!" Minerva had tears pouring down her face.

"Minerva!" Alastor said, shaking her. "Minerva!" He turned her around to face him. "You can't see him."

"What do you mean, I can't see him?" she demanded.

Alastor took Minerva's face in his rough hands. "Minerva. You know that I love you, and that I never want to hurt you. Albus loved…loves you more than I can fathom, and he would never want to hurt you either. There has been far too much hurting these past days. But I have to tell you…Albus is gone."

Minerva jerked out of his reach. "What?"

"He isn't dead, Minerva, but…he might as well be."

"What the fucking hell do you mean?"

Alastor felt himself stop breathing. It was terrifying to see Minerva so out of control. "He doesn't remember, Minerva. Anything. Anything other than his battle with Grindelwald. We think he was tortured somehow…he just keeps shaking and crying. He says he is sorry…."

Minerva was suddenly still as stone. She had stopped crying. Her expression of emptiness was worse than her previous state.

Alastor looked at her uneasily. "Minerva…say something."

When Minerva finally spoke, looking off into the distance, her voice seemed to come from far away. "For eternity."


	5. Chapter 5

When Eternity Ceases

Chapter Five

Minerva slowly climbed the stairs to the long-term ward at St. Mungo's. Against Alastor's advice, she was going to see Albus alone. It had been a week since the defeat of Grindelwald and Albus's admittance into the hospital, but Albus had not been allowed visitors before. The Healers still discouraged it, but Alastor had put some pressure on them and they gave in. He had intended to go with Minerva, but he could not when she had wanted to, and she insisted on going immediately.

Minerva could not stop herself from hoping that everything would be normal when she visited Albus: that his hair would fall into his eyes with the same casual elegance, that he would smile at her with the same tenderness as always, that his eyes would, as always, be a mirror of his soul- his joy, his love, his goodness. She tried to stop thinking of how she knew Albus and to prepare herself for what awaited her, but when she finally opened the door, she could not help but lose her breath.

If his eyes were indeed still a window to his soul, then Albus's soul was essentially gone. They showed nothing but emptiness- no sadness, no fear, no happiness. Minerva knew that Albus would not recognize her, if he even realized she was there.

"Albus?" she asked tentatively. He did not respond, but remained as still as stone, looking straight through Minerva. "Albus? Please…."

A deafening silence filled the room. Minerva conjured up a chair and sat against the wall. She did not say anything else, but simply watched Albus. She did not know why she was not crying; perhaps because the whole situation was so surreal. She could not believe that this was the man to whom she had pledged her love, her life; to whom she had given her body and soul. This was not Albus. This was not happening.

"Alastra is dead."

Minerva stared at Albus. "What?"

"Aurora is dead." Albus continued to speak, though not to Minerva. "Madoc is dead. Alastor is dead."

"What? No, Alastor is not dead. He is alive, Albus."

For the first time since Minerva had entered, a change came over Albus. However, it was not a good one. His eyes became even emptier, and he started shaking. "Minerva is dead." His hands clenched tightly. "Minerva is dead. Minerva is dead."

Minerva found that she had stood up, but she did not remember doing so.

"Minerva is dead. It is my fault. I am sorry," Albus said.

Minerva went silently to him and put her hand on his shoulder, but he did not seem to notice. "No, Albus. I am alive. Alastor is alive. Nothing is your fault."

Albus continued on, his voice chillingly soft and clear. "Grindelwald killed her. I should have saved her. He tortured her. He raped her. It is my fault. My fault. I was too late. Minerva is dead. Dead." With each word, his shaking became more violent.

Although she did not realize it, Minerva had been backing away from the bed. She had never been more terrified in her life- terrified to be near Albus, the man she loved.

Suddenly, Albus turned to her, his eyes tortured and staring. "Minerva is DEAD!"

Minerva moved to the door so quickly she started to fall over. Only the arms of her uncle kept her from the floor, for Alastor had opened the door only seconds before.

"Minerva!" he said, feeling her out of control breathing.

"He is gone," she whispered. "He's gone."


	6. Chapter 6

When Eternity Ceases

Chapter Six

Alastor practically carried Minerva to the tea shop on the fifth floor. He got her a very strong cup of tea, sniffed at it for poison, and set it down in front of her, satisfied. "Drink it."

Minerva took a few sips in between shuddering breaths. She was determined not to break down again. Tremulously, she began to relate what had happened in Albus's room. Alastor watched her with acute sorrow in his eyes.

"What happened to him?" Minerva asked softly.

Alastor sighed. "We don't know for sure all that passed. Albus and Grindelwald dueled very fiercely, and Albus defeated Grindelwald. That much I guess you know. We think, though, that Grindelwald somehow discovered which people Albus cares most about, and planted some ideas in his head that they were all dead. Obviously, many of them actually are. However, Albus is convinced that you and I also perished, and he blames himself. The mental anguish was too much, and he became as you saw him.

"His body is mostly healed, but his mind is another story. There is no more the Healers can do. There is no telling if Albus will return to himself or not."

Minerva put her face in her hands. "God."

Alastor cleared his throat. "I have taken off work from the Ministry. If you would like to stay with him, I will gladly go with you."

Minerva nodded. "I would really appreciate it. I hate to say it but…I am afraid to be alone with him."

There was nothing for Alastor to say. "I'm sorry."

Hey guys! Thanks for reading and a special thank you to all of the reviewers! I really appreciate it, and I hope you continue! Sorry this chapter is so short…but only two more! Yeah!


	7. Chapter 7

When Eternity Ceases

Chapter Seven

Minerva and Alastor sat with Albus for the best part of the day, every day, for weeks. Every once in a while another Auror would come in to see Albus, but they always left quickly, shaking their heads.

The wizarding newspapers proclaimed that celebrated wizard Albus Dumbledore had become dangerously unbalanced, and many witches and wizards would hang around the room, hoping to catch a glimpse of the crazed savior of wizardkind. Minerva grew so disgusted by it all that, one day, she launched curse after curse at a nosy witch, sending her on her way with a "Leave, damn it!"

A few months after Albus's admittance to St. Mungo's, he had shown little improvement. Sometimes Minerva almost believed that he recognized her a little, if not as Minerva, his love, at least as the witch who came to see him so much. Alastor could not always come anymore, but Minerva had gotten over her fear. Now she just felt deeper sadness than she had ever known existed.

One evening when Minerva and Alastor arrived, Albus was sitting with his face buried in his hands. Alastor questioned a Healer, and she replied that he had been that way, muttering to himself, for hours. Minerva and Alastor took their usual seats and watched Albus in silence.

"Minerva."

Minerva glanced at Alastor, then back at Albus.

"She had such beautiful eyes. Green. The most beautiful green in the world. She was so perfect. So brilliant. I loved her so much. When she died, the world ended."

Minerva was staring at him, entranced. She had not heard him say so much in months.

"I loved her. I have never felt as alive as when we made love."

Alastor shifted uncomfortably, but Minerva did not notice.

"The feel of her skin, her breath on my chest, her love…she was my everything. When she died, I died. I wish I could have died in her place." He lapsed back into silence for a few minutes. Minerva hardly breathed until he spoke again.

Albus shook his head. "For eternity. So…she could not have died. It isn't possible…we saved her. We found her by that tree."

Minerva's hand on the wall steadied her as she stood up.

Nodding vehemently, Albus continued. "She's alive. She had to be. Minerva's alive. Alastor's alive. Minerva…."

In an instant, Albus straightened up. He took his face out of his hands. He looked at Minerva, really looked at her and saw her. "Minerva."

Minerva took a step toward him. "Albus?"

Albus stood up. He went to Minerva. "It's you," he said softly, stroking her face.

Minerva fell into his arms. She trembled as he cradled her against his chest, his hand moving up and down her back._ This_ was Albus, his touch, his voice, his eyes so full of emotion and being. She closed her eyes as he whispered apologies and words of love against her hair.

"I'm sorry I abandoned you. But you waited."

"I would have forever."

"As promised," Albus said with a small smile.

Author's Note:

Thanks for all the reviews! They make me so happy! I hope you all liked this chapter and that the final chapter (dun dun dun…) is satisfying. There will be a bit of zest, not quite a lemon, but you know. Hopefully it will rot your teeth, ADandMMforever! Thanks to Angeldust-aka-Evilwoman, foci, bigkihap, bogus7, Lady-jolly, Quill of Minerva, ADandMMforever, Silver Sorceress, and Lyny Angell!


	8. Chapter 8

When Eternity Ceases

Chapter Eight

Albus and Minerva lay outside, gazing up at the stars. It was the first time they had been alone together since the night before the last battle. Minerva lay with her head on Albus's chest, his arms hooked around her shoulders.

"This would not have been possible without you, Albus. I know you would just as soon forget it all, and give back your Order of Merlin…but the truth it, you have saved us all. We can never repay you."

Albus kissed the top of Minerva's head tenderly. "You have already repaid me. You never left me. Minerva, I know it must have been horrible…I do not remember anything I did or said during those months, but I'm sure it was terrible for you…but I could not have made it back without you. Your presence made me wrestle with myself, trying to figure out who you were and why you were always there. I recognized your love, even though I did not know who you were." He smiled. "For eternity."

"I thought eternity had ceased," Minerva murmured.

Albus rolled over so he was on top of Minerva. He kissed her passionately, and as they prepared to join together again, he kissed her eyelids. "Eternity never ceases, my love."

* * *

A/N: And there you have it! Please review if you have come this far; I would appreciate it so much! Whatever you want to say, if you have constructive criticism or anything you liked or whatever! Please and thank you! And thanks to all those who have reviewed, and thanks to all those who have read!

Leyaeb


End file.
